brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Refuel
Refuel is a map used for the missions Day 8: Airborne (Resistance) and What-If: Grand Theft Aero (Security). Refuel is a large map, separated into 3 main areas joined by an open ground. There are Health and Supply Command Posts nearby the first and second objective areas respectively. Overview Warning: Spoilers! The final mission of the Resistance campaign and the second "What-if" mission of the Security campaign. This mission is one of the longest and hardest missions requiring support from almost all classes. Finishing this mission gives you the "You've Escaped the Ark" Achievement/Trophy if beaten by the Resistance and the "To Protect and Serve" Achievement/Trophy as part of the "What-if" missions. Resistance Warning: Spoilers! This main objective of this mission is to steal a plane and the supplies needed to fly it and escape the Ark to find people from the outside world. Primary Objectives: * Destroy the Storage Depot Door * Deliver the Hydraulic Fluid * Hack the Warehouse Controls * Deliver the Avionics * Repair the Fuel Pump This mission requires support from every class and can be one of the most frustrating in the game. If you are playing with others be sure to have a lot of skilled medics and make sure that there is more than one person working on the each objective, especially the hack objective. This mission ends when the Resistance repairs the fuel pump, it is followed with a cutsence showing the plane (piloted by Nechayev) leaving the Ark in search of survivors of the floods caused by global warming. During the cutscene the player is given the "You've Escaped the Ark" Achievement/Trophy. Security Warning: Spoilers! The second and final "What-if" mission that is an alternate reality from the actual campaign. The "What-if" missions for the Security are based off of if Necheyev escape from prison and the Resistance were able to escape the Ark. The mission starts with Captain Mokoena, leader of the Security Forces telling you classified information. He says that the outside world was not completely destroyed by the floods, however the remaining population is in turmoil. He says that a few years ago the Founders sent an reconnaissance team to see if there were any remains of civilization. The crew found other people but were captured and tortured to death to reveal the Ark's coordinates. The Founders were forced to move the Ark to protect it, but they don't have the resources to move it again. Captain Mokoena says that if Chen's men find the outside world they would suffer the same fate and the Ark would be in grave danger. This mission is a defense mission and is essentially the opposite of the last mission of the Resistance campaign. While that mission is very difficult due to the many objectives two being delivery objectives, this mission is very easy with many chokepoints to cut the resistance off at. Primary Objectives: * Defend the Storage Depot Door * Defend the Hydraulic Fluid * Defend the Warehouse Controls * Defend the Avionics * Defend the Fuel Pump Since all of the objectives are defense you simply have to hold your ground at the objectives and wait it out. This mission ends when the time runs out and there is no overtime. Once finished there is a cutscene where the Resistance retreats to their boat. During the cutscene the player receives the "To Protect and Serve" Achievement/Trophy for beating all Security mission including "What-if" missions. Trivia * One of the companies near the back of the hangar is called Nimbus Air, Nimbus being a type of mythical cloud. * The screen to the left of the hack objective bears typing that warns the reader of the dangers of robots and how they will eventually take over the world. It states at the end of the message, "Look Behind You". Gallery Refuel1.jpg|Security spawn. Category:Missions